Pokémy
by MonKking
Summary: Cameron always believe that he was good. No better than good, great. He was selected to be a representative for his country in this "friendly competition". But nobody was that stupid. This was just a place were countries could have safe wars. The top student dedicated the future of their country; to show what the future generation would do in war. This would just be the one in many
I'm back with another story idea. Been in the works for a couple months. I've wanted to do something I've rarely seen on Pokémon Fanfiction. This is only a first draft of how I want this world to be like. The final draft has many changes in the interactions of battle but I wanted to get this out to see if people like this style of writing from me. So I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

A shockwave reverberated throughout his core. The dome where his and another pokémon stand at the epicenter clashed with the other. They separated from each other before his eyes. The pokémon before him was an odd shade but still common. He's sure that Riolu can easily handle this.

"Follow up with Power-Up Punch!"

Riolu dashed on his command. The beedrill's lifeless eyes , which unnerved him a little, stared directly at the blinding fist. He couldn't understand how it didn't flinch at Riolu's power. Riolu's punch connected with a bleached stinger. The two attacks neutralized.

"Use your left!" The succeeding fist droved upward. Another block came. The two intensified each strike until their limbs blurred. Each rang furthered his confidence. Each Power-Up Punch increased his damaged. The type disadvantage will soon end.

A buzzing sound started to increase. The sounds vibrations rattled him. When it stopped, he felt his hands covering his ears. Confused, his focus shifted back to the field. Riolu was on the ground; eyes unfocused. Beedrill, a few yards away, shot indigo needles.

His confusion shifted to panic. "Dodge!" Riolu rolled away, missing the attacks barely. Each needle splattered on the ground; indigo puddles remained.

"A dud…?" Whatever it was, he knew to capitalize on this situation. He called Copycat. He expected to see his friend radiate a purple shade, but saw white. Confusion only lasted a second before he understood. His gaze traveled to beedrill's trainer.

His opponent has stayed motionless. He couldn't see even a twitch of a muscle. Somehow, that statue communicated with his pokémon. He's never heard of that being possible, but the beedrill's moves were too precised. He needed to rethink his strategy if his opponent's attacks can't be heard. He raised his hands to a resounding 'slap.' The sting on his cheeks reinvigorated his will.

"Riolu, once again with Power-Up Punch!" He was confident the accumulate energy of Riolu's earlier attacks would destroy any beedrills' exoskeleton. The red-orange aura proved him right. Riolu raced with his attack the same size as Riolu's body. Halfway toward the stationary bug, his pokémon stumbled.

Quickly, his attention changed to Riolu's movements. He bet his shock mirrored everybody watching. On Riolu's heels, the leftover indigo goo stuck to them. Each step was hindered by the extra contact.

His ear picked up a slight increase. "Counter with Force Palm!" His shout was only a guess. It payed off as his conscious came back with hands covering his ears again. He prayed for a change on the battlefield.

He felt the muscle of eyebrow raise when his vision refocus. Riolu's palm was an inch away from Beedrill's adobemen. A long groove trail the bug and connected to its striped bottom. Purple needles discharged from it's forearm stingers. His riolu tried to block. Each needle injected into his pal pushed him back a step. Riolu's guard suddenly broke. His small body skidded across the field. His sight lost Riolu. His view seemed attract to his opponent like metal to a Magneton.

"H-how…" The remaining words stuck to his throat. He couldn't believe he knew how his Riolu's Focus Palm worked before it was executed. He didn't understand how the trainer knew it needed contact. He just….

He his hand began to rise. The tremble throughout his body didn't seem to be able to stop. He knew he couldn't win. He had to get his pokémon...his friend out of there. "I-I sur…."

"Lou!"

His momentary trance broken by the cry. His head shifted to the proud baby pokémon. The scene was heart wrenching for him. Riolu failed multitude of time standing up. One arm hung limp as his knees buckled to remain vertical, blood flowed down different wounds, purple hue was on his face indicating poison status, but none of that seem to matter to Riolu. His eyes never wavered in his determination to continue the fight.

Anger washed over him when his gaze was back on his opponents. He and his beedrill were walking away. They believed that the match was over. They were denying the hard work riolu was putting in to stay conscious. The hard work he put in to be at this stage. No! This is not how it's going to end. This is not how it'll end.

"Bastard!" His opponent stopped mid-step at his yell. "This match isn't over! We're still standing! If you want to we it'll be when neither me or my pokemon can continue! So get your ass back here and Fight!"

He didn't care now they were on their last leg. He didn't care that their chance of winning was none existence. He will make this bastard respect him and acknowledge the worth of Cameron Lunn and Riolu.

His opponent turned his head toward him. His mocking gaze clear even from his distance.

"Pro…." His first words of the match were cut short. A cyan mass of energy collided with his beedrill. Smoke obscured it from view.

Cameron's eyes widen as he traced the attack back to its source. Standing in the spot of his riolu was Lucario. His pokémon feelings echoed his own. Unwilling to give up, to be forgotten he evolved to match the strength of his enemy.

A light filled Cameron as his pokémon and he were one. He still knew the odds were slim but the probability of zero was erased.

His opponent walked back to his trainer box unconcerned with his smoking pokémon. His eyes finally met Cameron's.

"Fine, let's fight" His beedrill burst out of the smoke on his trainers words. A crack on its ectoskeleton remained, proof of Cameron's new resolve.

Lucario sprinted to meet the bee in the center. One of Beedrill's stingers lanced out to pierce his friends head. Lucario fell backwards at the last moment. Lucario's working paw latched on to the attack and a foot struck its abdomen: Circle Throw. Beedrill somersaulted in the air before disappearing before his eyes.

Cameron's head frantically swivel left and right. He knew he couldn't lose track of that pokémon. Lucario was on his last leg and couldn't move too often. The darkness of helplessness started to creep back in his system as more time went by.

"Lu!" His pokémon's shout saved once more. His attention was focused back on him. His partner's glowed blue as his head moved at random times. Maybe….

"Lucario Aura Sphere!"

A cyan particles started gathering in his right paw. The earlier damage took a toll on his concentration. He noticed flashes of white attacked Lucario as he continued to gather energy. The seconds, which felt like minutes, ticked on as sphere started to form.

Beedrill finally reappeared with both stingers poised to attack. The dive bomb spell doom for the stationary pokémon. Cameron's worry never ceased, but Lucario's eyes stayed on target. He called for a dodge as the attack was about to hit Lucario. He spun left at the last second. The paw gathering the aura sphere now directly behind the bee. A line of blood flew off of his chest. The pain distracted him enough for the attack only to clip beedrill as it launched. Beedrill tumbled to the ground as his balance was lost. The attacked hit. He...they could do this.

Once it left the ground, the aura sphere was in its face. Beedrill took off to dodge. The aura sphere stopped if having a mind of its own and followed after Beedrill. When beedrill went left, the aura sphere went left. Right. Up. Down. Diagonally. It didn't matter which direction beedrill went, it was followed.

Beedrill turned to lucario in the middle of the field. During the chase, lucario tried to regain his breath on his command. The constant attacks and poison left him in a state of needing rest. Beedrill flew directly at Lucario.

Cameron knew what came next. He believed anybody who watched anime knew what came next, but he couldn't do a damn thing. Lucario needed this time to regain so energy. He couldn't think of anything. His hands raked his hair as he stressed his brain for an answer. Only one idea came to mind.

Beedrill disappeared before he connected with Lucario. Aura sphere that was hot on his trail now faced the originator.

"Now, focus palm!" Lucario's paw snaked out colliding with the aura sphere. The two attacks struggle for a second. Then it happen. Lucario's arm shot recoiled back; the light of focus palm shot upwards with the aura sphere. The sphere exploded moments later strengthen focus palm strength. What should have been a close range attack turned into long range. Light brighter than the sun blinded his eyes. Once reopened, they blinked in surprise. The energy output was huge. The closed dome stadium became an open field one. Cameron figured a Ferrothorn could fit in his mouth. That attack was just that awesome.

His sight switched to the only pokémon on the field: his Lucario. Lucario was panting and kneeling but still conscious. There was no way that beedrill could be alive after that. Lucario raised a weak thumbs-up declaring w….

Lucario's body jolted off the field. A gust of wind lifted his feet off the ground. Landing on his back his eyes shifted to the wall behind him. His brain need a few seconds to catch up with his eyes. Lucario was stuck to the wall. His paw was pierced by a indigo needle. Suddenly, indigo goo melded the rest of his limbs. He couldn't see any light from his pals eyes.

Slowly, he lifted his body to a sitting position. He only could say one word for what was before him: Monster. A mutant beedrill hovered before him. All five stingers pointed at him. Demonic eyes appeared behind it.

"Him next…."

The words were faint but for him it was as loud as a Hydreigon's roar. Next, who's next. Him. Is he going to die. His too young to die. He didn't wanted to end up like Lucario. Is Lucario dead. What's….

* * *

So that the end of that. I'm trying to put this in a world where pokémon are a dangerous as if they were real, living weapons with potential to make a nuke look like a water balloon. As the true setting of this world is a island made for countries to send their brightness to show off there war ability. All characters will be college age and there will be deaths and killing. If you enjoy it or have a suggestion send a pm or review and if you want to see the story version please follow or favorite.

Also with Sun and Moon going to bring in new content the story will change accordingly with the anime and game verse.


End file.
